


Caught up in the rapture

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Making love to a cannibal is probably hazardous to one's health, but Will isn't complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [GreenPhoenix翻译合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714178) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



Hannibal is deep inside Will, each thrust driving his cock deeper into Will’s very being-  
Sweat covers them both, and the sheets do nothing to cool them down. Will thinks very little of his plan to bring Hannibal down on Jack’s behest. He’s in the moment, aching for each touch from his lover’s hand.  
“I should kill you,” rasps Hannibal on a down thrust that hits Will’s prostate head on. “I should do it now, so I’m still inside you as you breathe your last breath, I would remember you spread open and eager for me. The room would look stunning in my palace.”  
“Why?” Will asks though he knows.  
“Jack’s plan. I know about it.”  
One large hand covers Will’s throat, but it’s not pressing down.  
“Do it,” he says, blood rushing to his head.  
“No,” Hannibal says and moves his hand away. “It’s no good if you aren’t fighting me. I always enjoyed our fights.”  
“What now?” demands Will.  
“Come with me. Let us flee,” he says and fucks hard into Will. “We could live like kings and force the world into submission.”  
“Yes,” Will says and comes with a shout of relief and pain, Hannibal follows suit painting Will’s insides with his seed.  
They don’t separate for a long while.  
“I always enjoy mixing Eros with Thanatos. It makes the sport sweeter,” says Hannibal.  
“You are a most stimulating partner,” he adds.  
“Better than Alana?” Will asks.  
“She could never compare to you. “  
“You will still kill me one day.”  
“Perhaps. Or you will kill me. You are as ever my undoing.”  
Will laughs, and embraces his lover. “You love me.”  
“Yes.”  
“I love you,” Will says and his kiss tastes of blood.


End file.
